The invention relates to an azimuth-oriented perforating system.
After a well has been drilled and casing has been cemented in the well, one or more portions of the casing adjacent pay zones are perforated to allow fluid from the surrounding formation to flow into the well for production to the surface. Perforating guns may be lowered into the well and the guns fired to create openings in the casing and to extend perforations into the surrounding formation.
Generally, logging techniques are used to determine locations of pay zones in the formation surrounding a drilled wellbore. Among the measurements taken of the formation is its permeability. Sometimes, the permeability of the formation is too low to produce any meaningful amount of producible fluid. In many cases, such low permeability formations, even though they may contain producible fluids, are not exploited.